At the end of the day
by KleinerRabe
Summary: Their relationship lasted for now 4 years, but what when little Shuchan changes...Please review


At the end of the day 

Everything changes…

Shuichi could heavily open his eyes. The sun shone into the bedroom and made Shuichi blink. His hand shot up to his head, it was aching like hell. He turned his head to the empty side of the bed he shared with Yuki. He must have been awake very early. Lazily the singer left the bed noticing that he still was wearing his pants and shirt of the last night. Disgusted he took of the clothes and decided to wear a pair of jogging trousers and a T-shirt, making his way to the kitchen.

He could clearly hear the radio and sighed. He placed himself on one of the empty chairs around the table, covered his face with his hands and sighed again.

"Sober now?" Yuki greeted his little lover without any interest to receive an answer.

"Hmmmmmm…." Shuichi answered grimly and stretched himself as he felt his body more awaken.

"I've got a terribly taste in my mouth" he cried while Yuki put a plate with white bread on the table.

"If you are not able to drink you should stop it and never do it again!"

Shuichi ignored his lovers advice and took a bite of the bread, feeling oddly bored. Yuki placed himself on the opposite side of the table, lightening his cigarette and let the smoke wandering through the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind me eating while you're smoking!"

"Be quiet and eat your breakfast, brat!" Yuki growled, watching the younger man eating the rest of his bread when he suddenly stood up and made his way into the bathroom to disappear for the next thirty minutes.

Shuichi felt refreshed after he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The memories of the last night he spent with Hiro seemed washed off – if he still had memories of the passed night. He went back into the living-room, where Yuki seemed concentrated typing words and sentences on the screen, writing down all the ideas he had for his latest novel. Shuichi stopped and eyed Yuki Eiri. How long have they been together now, since when did he live together with the novelist? It counted 4 years now and the last two years they had spent together, they stopped the "it's definitely over now" thing. Nothing had changed in Shuichis mind. After watching his lover at work, he sat down on the couch, took the magazine on which his smiling picture appeared and began to read. He placed his feet on the table of the couch while his mind drifted off.

After Shuichi had left the kitchen, Eiri decided to go back at work, his novel was waiting desperately for him. But when he tried to concentrate on the novel his mind drifted up to something annoying, to somebody VERY annoying: Shuichi. Deadline was at the end of the week and he barely had a half of the full story. He had felt the strange look his lover gave him when he entered the room after the shower, but it was easy for him to still play the cool and bored lover. He stopped acting the hard working novelist and turned around to see his little lover sitting on the couch, reading a teenager-magazine.

This put a smile on his lips which he regretted just a few seconds later. After all Yuki Kitazawa has put him through, the unfulfilled love and all the pain, nobody has been able to re-awake any motion in Eiri. Until Shuichi came into his live, sweet, safe and dumb Shuichi. How long had it been now? 4 years? He never recognised time racing like this! They lived together for such a long time, he slept 4 years with the same young man and also a long time the singer got on his nerves.

But he was still here – with him. And although he never liked to admit it, he could not imagine a live without Shuichi. The first years were filled with break-ups, tears and fights and although Shuichi still told him twice a day that he loved him for always, Eiri noticed that something changed.

Shuichi changed, although he did not recognise it by himself. But Eiri did. Well, he was still a brat, childish and noisy, but the way he acts, talks or whatever had changed. Maybe his feelings had changed as well?

His thoughts were interrupted after the annoying ring tone of Shuichis mobile sounded through the room. Shuichi quickly answered the call.

When he looked up he could see Shuichi running to the door, taking his jacket and opening the door to leave their flat.

"I'm gonna meet Hiro, he has got a new idea for a brand new song."

Cheerful Shuichi swung the door open and was about to leave, but then he stopped and turned back around to face his lover.

"So see you then!" a light kiss was placed on the right cheek of the novelist, than the pink-haired boy left.

Yuki seemed a bit confused but again a smile appeared on his lips.

Shuichi felt comfortable leaning against the bed of his best friend, held a bottle of coke in his right hand while his legs were meeting his chest. Shuichi felt himself relax, so was Hiro. Both of them seemed happy not to stay one more day at the studio. It was a good feeling to be one day off, especially now – they produced 5 new singles and a new album was about to be published.

Shuichi was not surprised as Hiro told him of a new idea for a song. After drinking too much the day before it was possible he had wonderful dreams in which his new idea was born.

"You don't look very happy, Shu-chan. Did Yuki and you had a fight again?"

The singer coughed as he drank his coke too fast.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I just guessed as you seem to be very bored and worried." Hiro smiled lazily and waited for an answer.

"I did not have the chance to talk much to him, he was so concentrated on typing his damn novel."

"Do you think it is getting boring with you two?" Hiro asked while he scratched his left arm.

"I don't know…It's just that I don't feel that things changed about us. It is still the same, I think…"

"Maybe it's nothing wrong with Yuki and you, so forget about it and enjoy this lovely afternoon with me." Hiro smiled again and ran his fingers through Shuichis pink hair.

"Stop that, Hiro, I'm not a child anymore!" Shuichi murmured as he pushed the hand of his best friend away from his face.

Hiro knelt next to the singer and tried to read in the expression of Shu-chans cute face.

"Do you want something to eat, too?"

"Well, I'd love to!" Shuichis eyes began to shine as he heard the lovely word "eat". He stretched out his legs and sighed. Maybe some things about his love life with Yuki get boring, although he did not thought to himself that anything changed. But he had to admit that Yukis behaviours started to get on his nerves the last few months. But that was nothing special. Did he never cared about these things a few years ago? He could not remember. Maybe he never stood up without saying a word, but that was nothing special, too.

Well…and he was really hurt that Yuki never expressed his own feelings for him if he had feelings like love for him. He hated it to be treated like a little dumb kid.

"Pizza?" The young singer was shocked for a moment, but then noticed that it was Hiro who wanted to know what he preferred for eating.

"Would you like to have pizza for lunch?" Hiro bit on his lip not to laugh at his friend who looked very confused to his question.

Shuichi nodded and headed downwards with his best friend to study the menu.


End file.
